A Tryst with Astephanos the Corrupter
by roisaber
Summary: When a young nurse stops to help out at the scene of an accident on the outskirts of Silent Hill, she turns out to be the one in serious trouble.


Lucia's silver crucifix dangled from her rear-view mirror, glittering in the occasional glare of oncoming headlights.

Lucia was a second year nursing student at VirginiaCommonwealthUniversity. She was the daughter of Italian immigrants, and she spoke with a faint accent that betrayed her close connection to the family's Old Country. She had cropped black hair, intelligent brown eyes, and a thin frame that spoke of a lot of time on her feet combined with years of unappetizing cafeteria food from the University's canteen. Lucia was studious and very Catholic. She had few friends, preferring a quiet night at the library to carousing drunkenly with her colleagues. Every so often, she'd glance up to the crucifix, and murmur a short, unintelligible prayer to herself. She hated driving at night.

She was threading through the mountains of West Virginia to her parents' house to surprise her father by returning home for his upcoming birthday. He was in the mining industry and though she'd once been very close with her family, moving to Richmond kept her from seeing them as often as she liked. Lucia kept the steering wheel gripped tightly in her hands as she navigated the hairpin turns. It was difficult to see the turns until the last minute on the poorly-maintained hillbilly highway. To make things worse, the entire area was blanketed in a thick fog, making the asphalt slick with moisture beneath the tires of her aging black Acura. Around another blind turn, she caught a sudden glimpse of emergency lights in the middle of the road and she slammed on her brakes, causing her car to skid across the wet road. She was finally able to corral her car to a halt right at the edge of the scene of an accident. Shaken and breathing hard, she opened the door to see if there was anything her meager experience could do to help. On her way out of her car, she grabbed the crucifix necklace from her rear-view mirror and stuffed it in her pocket.

Lucia quickly scanned the scene; it quickly became obvious what had happened. A motorist in a silver sedan collided with a deer, leaving the front of the vehicle crumpled and the windscreen shattered and caved into the cabin. The ambulance must have only recently arrived on the scene, and its flashing lights cast harsh, strobing shadows on the rocky cliffs that overlooked the highway. But something struck her subconscious as being extremely odd, and it took her a moment to realize what the problem was. There was no one at the scene. No paramedics and no victim, though she saw a thin trail of wet blood leading from the stricken car into a gully full of rapidly sluicing water.

Increasingly alarmed, Lucia walked around the ambulance to the driver's side of the emergency vehicle. The door was open but a quick glance inside showed that there was no one inside. The gurney was still secured, unoccupied, in the rear of the ambulance. Where was everyone?

Suppressing a shiver, Lucia cried out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No one responded.

"Hello?" Lucia tried again.

Uneasy, Lucia followed the trail of blood leading from the driver's seat of the sedan. A drainage canal carried cold mountain water from the side of the road and into chthonic depths somewhere far below. In spite of her trepidation, Lucia knew that as a nurse in training, she was probably the best hope for survival of anyone who'd inadvertently fallen into the gulley. She took a deep breath, and then a few uncertain steps onto the muddy soil leading down into the ditch. Her stylish boots were doing her no favors on the mushy ground. And, she noted with a pang of agony, she was getting mud all over the hemline of her favorite skirt. No matter. Lucia took out her cellphone, turned on the flashlight, and scanned the rushing water inside the ditch.

"Hello? Is anyone down here? Are you hurt? Please say something!"

Lucia took one more step into the gulley and all at once the slick ground gave way beneath her. With a loud shriek she fell into the ditch. The water rushed over her, dragging her entire body forward and into the deep unknown. She screamed, got a mouthful of dirty drainage muck, and fruitlessly clutched at the wet sides of the gulley, unable to slow her descent. The water abruptly slammed her into a big log stuck across the rapids, and she lost consciousness.

When she finally came to, she found herself in a copse of unassuming pine trees. Lucia coughed up some filthy water and slowly got to her feet. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry; a sure sign of a concussion. Her teeth involuntarily chattered and she could tell that she was suffering from the first stages of hypothermia thanks to her wet clothes and the icy water that bore her down the mountain. A bright but focused light attracted her attention from a nearby bush, and Lucia was profoundly relieved to discover that her cellphone had somehow survived the inundation and was laying a few feet away from her, by a small river.

Of course, when she picked it up, she was confronted with the two words she dreaded most: _No service_.

Holding it up and waving it around didn't do her any good either. The river deposited her on the bottom of a steep valley, and she was well and truly out of range from the nearest microwave tower that made up her cellular network. Shivering, she shined the beam of the light around her location, trying to find any sign of human civilization. A little ways downriver, Lucia spotted a rickety wooden bridge connecting the two sides of the valley. Hopeful that a car might pass by, Lucia made her pained way towards the bridge, relieved that apart from the concussion and the cold she didn't appear to be injured; at least she could still walk. Her cellphone's battery was at seventy three percent.

It took her ten minutes to make her way along the banks of the river to the bridge, and she turned off her flashlight to save power. A pair of yellow sulfur streetlights on the bridge gave a sickly illumination to the sand of the riverbank, but it was enough to guide her in the right direction and it helped her to avoid stumbling over any of the rocks and debris that cluttered the side of the rushing river. In the time it took her to make it to the bridge she didn't catch sight of a single car, but at least her head started to clear up. Squinting as hard as she could, Lucia caught sight of a small farmhouse on the other side of the river. She suppressed another deep shiver and rubbed the skin of her arms for warmth. If she didn't get out of her wet clothes soon, she was in danger of losing even more of her core temperature to the valley's chilling nighttime breeze.

After another ten minute walk, she made it to the front door of the small, two storey farm-house. She didn't see any lights inside, and for some reason, she felt an unsettling sense of foreboding. Still, she hammered on the door with her clenched fist, loudly enough to wake the dead.

"Hello? I've been in an accident, please help!" she cried out desperately to the closed door.

No lights came on, and Lucia didn't hear any sign that anyone was inside. She banged on the door again.

"Please!"

Still nothing; Lucia presumed no one was home. She didn't want to be responsible for any property damage, but if she didn't change out of her clothes she might freeze to death right their on the residents' porch. She was just about to go looking for a rock to use to break a window, but on a whim she decided to try the front door first. It was unlocked.

Lucia let herself inside and scanned the living room with her flashlight. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust; it looked like nothing inside had been used in years. An antique television, old enough that it still required a knob to change the channels, sat in one corner of the living room. Lucia brushed the edge of an elderly sofa with her hand as she passed, steadying herself with the grounding tactile sensation of cloth against her fingertips. With a sinking feeling, she realized the house was probably abandoned. A quick search confirmed her suspicions. In fact, whoever the residents had been, they'd left in such a hurry as to leave a long-desiccated meal on their plates. Lucia shivered again.

Oddly enough, they _had_ taken all their clothes. The only article of clothing Lucia could find to replace her clinging, soaked outfit was a nurse's dress. Lucia turned over the tag and peered at it curiously.

"Funny," she said to nobody. "It's just my size. Well, I guess there's no one here to complain if I borrow it."

She quickly stripped off all her clothes, including her underwear. She wiped off the mud and sweat off of herself as best as she could, and then climbed into the nurse's uniform. It was a welcome relief to feel the lukewarm fabric against her chilly skin. Going without underwear made Lucia feel extremely self-conscious, but ransacking the drawers disclosed nothing in the way of underthings, and the wet, silky garments would only make her colder if she put them back on. She reached into her skirt pocket and was relieved to discover her silver crucifix necklace was still there. She quickly fastened it around her neck.

Lucia was shaken by a loud clatter coming from downstairs. She helplessly scanned around the room for something she might use to defend herself. There was a small fireplace in one corner, and the most promising looking thing she could find was a poker with a sharp, penetrative tip. She gripped it tightly and made her way down the staircase, wildly scanning the room with the light on her cellphone. It was clear that someone had come in through the open door and rooted around the living room, but she couldn't see anyone still inside. With growing horror, she realized there was a splatter of thick slime on the sofa she'd so recently passed. It smelled of bleach and made her heart thunder in her chest.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, her voice nothing but a thin, fluty shriek.

There was no answer.

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Lucia ran full-tilt for the open door. She heard a loud clatter from inside the kitchen of the house, and she didn't dare look back as she slammed the door behind her and ran blindly into the night, clasping the fire poker as tightly as she could.

The road that led her to the farmhouse dead-ended on the property, so Lucia was able to surmise that the other side must logically lead to somewhere. Hopefully there would be a town or something somewhere down the road. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest, and Lucia felt practically naked with the cold night air wafting up between the legs of her skirt and fluttering the curly black hairs of her exposed femininity. She didn't know what horror she'd barely escaped, but the glob of mucous left on the couch was like nothing she'd ever seen before in her medical practice. She realized, with a humiliating flush, that something about the fluid had been… seductive. Disgusting! Lucia shuddered and picked up the pace as she walked double time down the road, hoping it led somewhere she could finally get help.

After walking a couple of miles, through a thin forest of willowy pines, she caught sight of a small town directly ahead. Her heart rate finally calmed down to nearly normal, and she heard nothing more from the strange thing that had been in the farmhouse with her. With a rueful smile, Lucia realized she might have simply hallucinated the entire thing; concussions could cause audiovisual hallucinations as well as temporary cognitive defects. A street sign informed her that she was now entering the town of Silent Hill, and Lucia wondered why she never saw any highway off ramps for the township. Another sign indicated that the city hospital was a third of a mile down a street to the left, and Lucia gratefully followed the arrow towards her destination. There, she could get checked out for possible internal bleeding, tell the staff about the abandoned accident scene on the highway, and maybe even get a change of clothes that would help restore her wounded modesty. The nurse's outfit she found in the farmhouse was a fashion of a bygone era, when getting a good look at a nurse's cleavage and supple behind was considered a part of the healing process. She was troubled to find that even in town, her cellphone still got no service. Odd, that.

Odder still was that though there were a handful of cars parked outside of the shop-lined streets, Lucia didn't catch sight of anyone as she carefully walked down the center of the foggy road. A 24-hour diner was closed down and empty, and pounding on the door yielded no response from inside. With a growing sense of unease, Lucia started to wonder if the entire town was abandoned. What on Earth could cause people to flee an entire town, so quickly that they left in the middle of their meals? Then, she felt an unaccountable prickle at the base of her spine. Lucia turned around.

Not ten feet from her was the most hideous creature Lucia had ever seen, even in her worst nightmares. It was a tall, muscular thing, humanoid in appearance but where its face ought to be Lucia could only see a blur. She shrieked, and the ugly thing halted in its tracks. Lucia realized with a wave of revulsion that it also sported a huge, fully erect phallus. Blind with terror, she turned and desperately tried to open the nearest door. Horrified, she realized it was locked up tight, and even the badly aged lock refused to yield to her forceful tug. The creature continued to close the distance, uttering a few broken and unintelligible syllables in an unspeakably ugly tongue. Desperate, she ran to the next business and frantically tried to pull open the door. To her amazement, it popped open at her touch without a squeak of protest. Lucia stumbled inside, slammed the door shut behind her, and jammed a nearby chair against the handle to keep the Thing from following her inside. She stood, fire poker at the ready, as the knob jingled, turned, and failed to yield to the monster. There was a stream of baritone gibberish, and then Lucia was once again alone. She breathed a sigh of profound relief.

Now that the immediate threat was gone, Lucia swept her cellphone's beam of light around the store she entered.

"Oh, awful!" she cried, clutching at her crucifix with her left hand.

The building was a strip club, and it didn't leave much to the imagination. The walls were covered in posters that depicted women, and men, in various states of undress, and a well-stocked but dusty bar stood in one corner, a bowl full of condoms squatting accusingly on the counter. Lucia didn't talk about her sexuality with anyone, but the truth was that she was still a virgin. There was no denying that she was curious about sex, but determined to keep her purity intact until marriage, as her religion instructed. Seeing sex commercialized into another crass form of degenerate entertainment made her feel sick to her stomach. Was there no immorality to which the secular world would not stoop?

Lucia didn't have to wonder about what the poles on the stage were used for, and on one table, she saw a collection of sex toys and party favors that made her furiously blush. It looked like the remains of a bachelorette party, as though all the guests had simply gotten up to use the restroom halfway through and then never come back. At least, that's what it would look like if there weren't a thick layer of dust over everything on the table. Moved by an unknowable impulse, Lucia reached down and touched the knobby purple dildo, telling herself that she was just curious about how thick the layer of dust was, as if she could determine how long the place had been abandoned by the smudge of grime it left on her fingers. She shuddered as the rubbery material brushed against her finger, and she was once again painfully conscious about the lack of underwear in the farmhouse.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing, and she rapidly jerked her hand away from the immoral thing.

"What was I _doing_?" she asked herself quietly.

She didn't have an answer.

Lucia resolved to get out of the strip club as quickly as possible, and just hope that the monster had been another hallucination. On the way out, she peered into the manager's office, to find an elderly Apple II computer glowing in one corner. With a fluttering heart, she sat down in the chair, careful to pull the bottom of her dress as far down as possible to keep her innocent behind from touching the undoubtedly unspeakable seat. No expert with computers of such a venerable age, she typed in a few guesses at programs, hoping against hope that the machine had an internet connection.

No luck; even if it did have a modem installed, Lucia had no idea how to get at the computer's no-doubt perfunctory web browser. She found the file browser and opened the most recently edited file she could find. Suddenly, the computer's screen went berserk and began refreshing at a speed that gave her an immediate and intensely painful migraine. Lucia shrieked and tried to look away, but something about the strobing light was intensely hypnotic. It seemed as though someone was whispering in her ear from somewhere far away. It was a voice of old bones and dusty embalming wraps. As suddenly as it had started, the screen hissed, threw sparks, and went dead. Lucia found herself alone, panting heavily in the office chair. After taking a couple of minutes to recover, she finally let herself out of the strip club's back door, badly shaken.

She stopped and listened carefully for more signs of the malignant creature, but she didn't hear anything but her own strained breath and the thin whine of wind whipping through Silent Hill's vacant streets. She carefully picked her way of the alley behind the strip club, and got back onto the road to the hospital with an increasingly dejected feeling. She had little doubt now that the hospital would also be abandoned. On the other hand, if God were watching over her at all, even just a little, there should be a powerful radio transmitter that the hospital used for dispatch which she could use to call for help. She tried to put the image of the thick, throbbing penis the monster brandished of her mind as she stepped down the empty street.

Full of terror and constantly turning around to watch her back, it took Lucia fifteen minutes to close the distance between the strip club and the hospital. To her dismay, all the building's lights were dead, and it was obvious that the building was just as empty as the rest of the town. To her increasing horror, she noticed that the monster was there, waiting for her, positioned strategically between her and the main door into the building. Lucia made a tight fist around the crucifix hanging around her neck, and resolved to confront the devilish Thing.

"Demon!" she cried. "Get behind me in the name of Jesus Christ!"

In response, it caterwauled something at her. To Lucia's repulsed amazement, she realized that though it made her head pound, she could understand a few words of the creature's tortured parody of speech.

"Hrughh tzchik lunn been waiting aldtxh mother of the living ztlakd fffsghsth lost lover," it groaned at her desperately.

Lucia waved her fire poker at it threateningly.

"In the name of Jesus Christ begone!" she cried.

"Tzchik aldtxh lost lover, unforgotten!"

Lucia was terrified. Something about the creature seemed almost piteous, in spite of the large and threatening erection it brandished at the bottom of its muscular torso. Perhaps it had been human, once, and was mistaking her for a lover long gone. But Lucia refused to allow herself to be moved by its pleas. It took a step forward, and she thrust towards it with the sharp tip of the poker. Both of them were startled when it penetrated the creature's stomach with a wet thud.

The Thing wailed horribly, and then shambled away from her, the poker still lodged into its gut. Lucia watched it go, helpless with fear, confusion, and something else she didn't dare acknowledge. Perhaps it was just pity for a lost soul. She prayed that it was just pity.

Inside, the hospital was abandoned and completely without power. If she couldn't get the emergency generator online, the radio transmitter would be without power and she'd be unable to call for help. The elevators were inoperative, but fortunately, the magnetic locks required power to function and failed safe in the unlocked position. Lucia wandered until she found the door leading to the basement, and assuming the generator to be down below, she made her way down the dusty, slick steps. Somewhere in the building a drainage pipe was burst and leaking water down into walls. Once she reached the basement floor, she noticed a thin stream of greenish light coming from beneath an office door. Now disarmed, all she could do was clutch her crucifix and pray that she'd be safe. The knob turned easily and opened to an empty office.

Some circuit in the building must still have power; there was another Apple II on an intern's desk, inviting her with its sallow green light. She slowly lowered herself into the dusty chair, careful to keep the short dress positioned so that the flowers of her femininity wouldn't inadvertently touch anything in the accursed place. As soon as she hit a single key on the keyboard the screen went berserk. As before, she was rooted to the spot by the painful, flickering light. It reached into her brain and took it for its own, reprogramming neural networks at its whim and almost giving her a seizure in its eagerness to infiltrate her mind. Lucia cried out desperately and then was paralyzed by its light. Her tongue lolled out, dripping a thin stream of drool onto the exposed upper portion of her right breast. When it finally released her, she had a revolting wet spot on her chest, generated from her own spit.  
With her entire body quaking, Lucia picked herself up out of the doctor's chair. The computer was dead and she still didn't know where the generator was. What was odd was that she actually felt better than she had in years. All the lingering effects of the concussion seemed to have vanished, and what was more, it felt as though she could see and hear better in the darkness of the basement than she could on a night lit by a full moon. She put her flashlight away, and she was astonished to realize that she could even read the lettering on the hospital signage, even in the deep darkness of the basement.

"What's happening to me…?" she whispered aloud.

To her shock, there was an answer.

"Lover, I have missed you."

Lucia didn't even need to turn around to realize that somehow, the Thing had materialized behind her. Slowly and deliberately, she turned around to face him.

He didn't seem as horrifying as he had before. He'd taken the fire poker out of his gut, and a thin trickle of blood still dripped out of a small hole in his belly. Suddenly Lucia felt a rush of guilt for injuring him. His pheromones filled the air between them, and Lucia felt a sudden twinge in a place she refused to regard as anything but sacrosanct. But now, something very ancient and very animal was stirring deep between her legs. She suddenly viewed the Thing's stiff penis as an invitation rather than a threat.

"I've missed you so much."

Instead of the previous groaning and wailing, now the Thing sounded like a perfect gentlemen. He had a faintly foreign accent, but not Italian or British or Indian or anything human she'd ever known. Lucia was panting but still wary.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked quietly.

"My name is Astephanos, the Liberator."

There was no denying the fire surging in her loins. It was like nothing Lucia had ever experienced. She found herself giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"That's a nice name," she blurted without thinking. "I'm Lucia."

"You're very beautiful, Lucia. I'll bet one kiss could make you more beautiful still."

Lucia couldn't think. Her head was filled with his masculine scent, and his muscular form seemed to be begging for something feminine to press itself against him. Blindly she stepped into his strong arms. She felt his big, erect penis press itself against her stomach, but she suddenly realized that she couldn't care less. Astephanos leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, and she blindly mashed her lips back against his, allowing his searching tongue into her mouth and embracing it with her own. The two kissed passionately in the flooded basement of the hospital. Lucia continued to kiss him as he effortlessly lifted her into the air with his muscular arms, and she was so hot that his manhood slid into the place of her virginity without the tiniest bit of resistance.

Lucia cried out in utter ecstasy as the pair ground their genitals together. Lucia tossed aside all pretense of holiness, or divinity, or virginity and humped against him shamelessly. She was just an animal after all, with animal needs and an animal soul, as unsullied and pure as an eagle in flight or a fish darting though a coral reef. Every cell in her body burned with passion and she gasped in a pleasure so profound as to almost resemble agony. Astephanos grunted inside her, his throbbing, searching tip plunging into her over and over again. Lucia was startled when she felt a hot jet of liquid blast against the walls of her vagina over and over again, and she realized that he was grunting his orgasm deep into her pussy. She came with him, desperately sliding up and down his shaft, trying to drink as much of it as possible into the very core of her being.

They held one another, gasping in the afterglow of the intense orgasm. It was beyond anything Lucia could ever have imagined experiencing in her life.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, Liberator."

She pressed her head into the crook of his arm, and for a few minutes the two stayed like that. Finally, he put her back down on the cement floor of the basement. With a twinge of happy embarrassment, Lucia pulled her nurse's outfit back down over her privates. That didn't stop a continuous flow of spent semen from dripping out of her pussy and down her thighs.

"Thank you. You are so beautiful, Lucia," Astephanos said.

Feeling a twinge of strange curiosity, Lucia peered at her arm. Her skin had gone partially translucent, and she could see the flesh underneath, fed by corrupted blood pumped by a corrupted heart. Many of her capillaries burst from the virus and the forcefulness of their humping, and with a happy, satisfied little grin, she realized that she resembled a day-old corpse. Curiously, she reached up to touch her crucifix, but as soon as she laid her finger on it, it crumbled into dust, leaving her with just a thin wire of silver chain around her neck. Astephanos had liberated her with his touch and brought her into his world. She was finally free.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Isn't it like I promised you?"

She nodded. "I am very beautiful now. And you're the most handsome man in the world."

He laughed, and his deep, manly voice echoed throughout the corridor.

"It's time for you to meet your sisters," he said.

Lucia pressed herself against him, still dripping cum onto the skirt of the nurse's uniform that would now be the only article of clothing she ever needed.

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
